


Mark of Maturity

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Series: Keep Your Head Up, Move Along [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ducktales AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, little scrooge is darling and must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: Through magical shenanigans, Scrooge McDuck is de-aged to the age of 10 years old, with the added bonus of having no idea who he is or what he'll become.Of course, that'll change, but in the meantime, Donald Duck and family have to deal with a hyperactive scottish duckling in search of what exactly has happened to his family. Said scottish duckling will accidentally  uncover a family secret and will have to deal with the repercussions, whether he, and rest of the family, like it or not.





	Mark of Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> have some angst children :-)  
> No but seriously you guys have to check out the De-Aged Scrooge AU on tumblr, it's awesome.  
> Anyways this is going to be multi-chaptered one shots that have some coherence with each other.  
> Enjoy !

  They’re soft. The softest he’s ever seen (and felt) in his life. He’s overjoyed by this and spends a few minutes snuggling in the quilts and the comforters and jumping on the bed. Everyone else watches and than after a few minutes,  they decide to leave the duckling to his devices.

  It’s only after he lets out a yell that everyone runs back, Donald at the front because _what if he fell off the bed? A bed that size, that height - Scrooge takes a tumble, he’ll be hurt and it’ll only be harder to change him back to normal, a hurt duckling and-_

 _“_ Aren’t ye going to stay too?” Scrooge is obviously confused. “The bed is a bit big, it’s not only for me, is it?” A little more quietly he adds, “Ah don’t want be alone..”  The sentence trails off and Scrooge clutches the blanket a bit tighter, but starts to make his way off the bed.

  He doesn’t have to, because the moment he says this, Webby without hesitation, with the boys following quickly after her, jump into the bed (it swallows up the four ducklings now) and proceed to have a pillow fight of epic proportions. Donald watches, and concludes that they’ll all be fine. He chooses to ignore the memory of the brief look of fear that had flashed across his uncle’s _(the duckling, he’s a duckling)_ face when he said he didn’t want to be alone.

He’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.

* * *

 

 It’s around 2 in the morning when there’s the sound of static emitting from the baby monitor on the house boat; he’s put one in the boy’s room, Webby’s room and in the hallways (he needs to be sure they’re all fine).

It’s the sound of screaming.

  He bolts up and out the houseboat, making his way to the foyer of the mansion. He’s running faster than he has in a longtime, because if _something has happened to his kids and he’s not there in time-_ Donald runs faster.

  And than promptly crashes headfirst into someone. Donald raises his arms, ready for a fight. By the light of the moon, he sees the face of his Uncle--still a duckling, with tears making their way down his face.

“Ahm s-sorry. Ahm sorry, _ahm so sorry._ Ah didn’t listen and n-now-now..” Scroogey’s sentence tapers off, than starts again, only in a quavering voice speaking gaelic.

  He’s shaking hard, looking so different from the confident Uncle Donald's so used to seeing. Than again, this duckling is not his uncle; right now he’s a scared child in need of comfort. Donald kneels down, opens his arms and Scrooge rushes into them. Donald holds him and hugs him, and Scrooge ( _duckling Scrooge)_ just cries and cries, and they’re there for awhile, in the dimly lit foyer by the light of the moon.

  The crying stops when Scrooge eventually falls asleep, having tired himself out. Donald gently picks him and carries him back to the houseboat, tucking him in with the blanket he'd been pulling along with him, when he'd been found by Donald. When Donald finally lays down, Scroogey, still asleep, curls up into the older duck’s side, the blanket bunched around him. Donald, too tired, and a bit emotionally drained from the ordeal, only shrugs and lets him be.

In the morning, the only acknowledgement about what had scared Scroogey so much was a simple “Donald, ahm sorry about what happened to yer sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on several tumblr posts:  
> https://meiloorun-notthefruit.tumblr.com/post/168979180757/sourgrapelaffytaffy-a-situation-where-scrooge  
> http://sourgrapelaffytaffy.tumblr.com/post/168976875506/shumurphy-sourgrapelaffytaffy-imagine-little  
> http://sourgrapelaffytaffy.tumblr.com/post/168974574486/sourgrapelaffytaffy-ye-lied-screamed-the
> 
> This story will be told through multiple one shots


End file.
